


Like A Virgin

by LondonLily221B



Category: hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonLily221B/pseuds/LondonLily221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your boyfriend Tom decide to snuggle up and watch a movie, then you get an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Virgin

"Got the popcorn?” you call over your shoulder as the movie reaches the menu screen.  
“Sorry darling, I think I might have burnt some of it.” Tom comes over and sits next to you on the couch, a bowl of slightly burnt popcorn in his hands. You both snuggle up and begin watching the random chick-flick he brought over.  
You’ve seen this movie several times and practically have every line memorized. But you don’t care, wrapped up in Tom’s arms is right where you want to be.

About half way through the movie, you find yourself straddling Tom’s lap, kissing him deeply and running your hands through his hair. His hands are holding your hips, occasionally running them up your back. Your tongues play with each other as small muffled moans escape from both throats.  
He runs his a hand up underneath the back of your shirt, his fingertips brushing against the clasp of your bra. You slightly panic, this is new, but you like it. Maybe it’s time…  
You break away from him and sit back on his lap gazing at him. “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean-I’m sorry if I’ve gone too far” Tom quickly apologises, worried and out of breath.  
You expected him to apologise, before you could even get a word out. You smile, reaching up and moving your hair behind your head. “Don’t apologise. I-I’ve just been thinking.” You pause nervously, second guessing yourself. “Maybe we can go farther today” you almost whisper as you feel your cheeks heat up red with embarrassment.  
He smiles as your nervousness “Only if you want to darling.” he reaches up, tucking a rouge lock of hair behind your ear.  
You slowly nod “If that’s okay with you”  
He smiles, reaching up and gently grabbing your chin and pulling you to back towards him. You giggle and climb off his lap, and hold your hand out to him.

You lead him to your bedroom and close the door behind you. You turn around to see he is sitting on the bed; you walk over and nervously climb on his lap like earlier. You’re scared, but ready. Although you have no idea what you are doing. You reach for the buttons on his shirt and begin undoing them, he watches you closely, once unbutton you take a moment and slowly slide off his shirt off, dropping it to the floor.  
His dark blue eyes go from yours and slowly drop to the hem of your t-shirt. You lift your arms up above your head, allowing him to slide your shirt above your head. Which he does slowly, gliding his fingertips along your body as his hands pull your shirt up and tosses it on the floor. You grab the back of his head, pulling him toward you into a kiss.

You climb off his lap to take off your jeans, and then walk over to the other side of the bed and climb under the sheets.  
He does the same, climbing in next to you. You reach down and take your panties off.  
Tom then climbs on top of you, hovering over you, his arms on either side of you. “You sure about this?”  
“Yeah” you smile, because even though you were second guessing yourself earlier, now you are more ready than ever.  
You lean up, pressing your lips against his as you reach around and unfasten your bra. He breaks the kiss and watches as you slip off your bra, letting it drop from the floor.  
He leans down, kissing the corner of your jaw as one of his hands come down to cup your tender breasts. You inhale deeply as he trails small kisses down your neck, his teeth running along your collar bone.  
Tom breaks away, gazing down at you, his blue eyes calming you, washing away all the nerves. He gives you a small nod before he begins to gently push into you. You cringe at the strange feeling, the slight pinch, and the weird but intoxicating feeling of having him inside of you. He then eases out of you and gently, but faster than before pushes back into you. You throw your head back in the feeling, the pain starts to die. “Are you okay?” he asks, slowing his movements. You nod, breathless, smiling up at him. He begins to move slightly faster, his breath heavy and hot against your skin.  
He goes even faster, continuously getting fast and faster, you grab the sheets next to you as you feel yourself build up. Tom grunts as he pushes into you and you both soon reach climax, the feeling of release feels your body; your heart leaps as you feel like fire rushes through your veins.

Out of breath and exhausted, you look up at Tom. He is just as breathless, the corners of his mouth turn up. He comes down and captures your mouth in a sloppy, but satisfied kiss.


End file.
